


Follow You Through The Dark

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers that Niall is a vampire and has some valid concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Through The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of a 10-week/10-trope/10-pairing series with my most loveliest [threeturn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/threeturn/pseuds/threeturn), who was also kind enough to beta this for me. You can read week one's story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2173110).

Harry walks in on Niall with his head between a pretty brunette's legs and thinks, _Hello, doctor_. He's just planning on watching for a little while - since he's _here_ and all - but Niall must have heard the door open. He spins around and. Harry's had his head between loads of girls' legs, but it's never looked like _that_.

Niall's blue eyes are glowing purple, and his mouth is covered in slick red. Harry's had sex with a girl while she was on the rag, but he's never gone down on anyone; that's a little extreme. "Mate," Harry starts, but now that Niall has spun his head around Harry can get a better look (also he's walking closer, so that helps), and he realizes that the girl is still wearing underwear, or, no, those are shorts. She's still fully dressed. It's her thigh that's bleeding, high up, with Niall's fingers still twisted in the hem of her shorts to hold them away from the bleeding. 

It's even kinkier than Harry could have ever _hoped_ , but still he can't help feeling a little queasy. 

\--

"So, now you know," Niall says, once he's seen the girl off. They seem, like. Friendly. But then Niall's friendly with everyone, including the people he has sex with, so that's no help. 

"A ha, I've figured it out," Harry says, although he has not. 

Niall rubs at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. Is he dating this girl? Harry can't tell. It's not fair for Niall to have a secret girlfriend and not even tell them. Or, worse, that he has a secret girlfriend and he just hasn't told _Harry_. Harry spends loads of time asking him questions about what Niall looks for in a person and what he’s been doing with his willy, so Niall has had _plenty_ of opportunities to fill Harry in on the details. 

"Don't freak out, okay?" Niall asks. 

"Calm as a bell," Harry says. He pats Niall on the arm and only tries a little bit to peer closer and see if there's still blood smeared on Niall's cheeks. 

"It's not that big a deal."

"Sure, sure," Harry says. "Steady as houses."

"Are you going into shock?" Niall asks, slapping away Harry's hand when he tries to brush his fingers over Niall's cheeks. "No, don't touch, oh my god. Harry! Never poke a vampire in the mouth. That's just common sense."

"True," Harry says. Then, "Wait, what?"

\--

So Niall's a vampire and he won't show Harry his teeth and he won't make his eyes all glowy again and it turns out that damn Zayn already knew. Everything is the worst it could possibly be. Harry holes up in his bunk to have an afternoon nap. 

"What's Harry sulking about?" Liam asks when he walks by Harry's bunk.

"I'm napping," Harry shouts.

"He's stroppy as hell," Louis says. "Cranky little babe."

"I'm just tired!"

"What are you cranky for then?" Liam asks, pulling back the curtain of Harry's bunk.

"I'm asleep," Harry says and then closes his eyes quickly. "No one disturb me."

"Oh, leave him," Niall says, appearing suddenly behind Harry's shoulder. 

Harry sighs as loud as humanly possible (could Niall sigh even louder? Harry doesn't know, he doesn’t know _anything_ any more) and rolls over meaningfully. 

No one says anything, so he glances over his shoulder, and then sighs again.

"Alright, mate?" Liam asks, looking back and forth between Harry and Niall.

"There's something I have to tell you all," Niall says.

\--

Everyone takes it well. Harry was all ready to be defensive on Niall’s behalf, but it turns out that Zayn had already told Louis (betrayer!) and Louis had told Liam (despicable!) and that meant that everyone (everyone!) but Harry already knew. 

“Excuse me, Niall,” Harry says when thirty-five seconds of unblinking staring fails to attract Niall’s attention. 

Niall finally looks over.

“Rude,” Harry says and then looks away despondently. 

“Is this what Harry was upset about?” Liam asks.

“He’s not going to bite you,” Zayn says. “It’s just Nialler.”

“No! I mean, not telling me was rude. Having entire-band-but-Harry secrets was rude. Every single person except for Harry!”

“Start by not referring to yourself in third person,” Louis says. 

“I thought you already knew,” Liam says. Zayn nods.

“I thought none of you knew,” Niall says, eyeing Zayn pointedly. 

“I’m really sorry,” Zayn says, turning the largest, saddest eyes on Niall. Niall caves immediately and throws himself into Zayn’s open arms. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Zayn mumbles into the top of Niall’s head. “I was just really stoned and we were watching Van Helsing.”

“It’s okay,” Niall says. He’s gone all soft and sweet in Zayn’s arms and Harry has never been more offended in his whole entire life, not even that one time when a child told him he looked like Willy Wonka. 

“Good day to you,” Harry says to Liam. He turns to Louis, “Good day to you.” He looks at the disgusting mass of Zayn and Niall, snaps, “Good day to you,” to Zayn and, “Good _night_ to you,” to Niall, and turns on his heel. He slams the door to the bathroom as he walks by it because there was no door to the lounge and obviously a good stomp-off requires a door slam. 

He is surrounded by inhuman monsters with absolutely no regard for basic human empathy. 

Plus the thing where it turns out that Niall is a vampire.

\--

The show that night goes well, just like it always goes well as long as none of them are sick. Harry’s a professional; just because he’s in a band full of disloyal betrayers, it doesn’t mean he can’t do his job. But it does mean that he’s going to go back to his hotel room afterwards - _alone_ \- and think a lot about the various ways that he has been wronged. 

He’s in the middle of pondering the depths of his exclusion when someone knocks at the door. He stalls a little, makes them wait for it, hopefully stewing in their own guilt (what other reason could there possibly be for Harry to stay locked in a hotel room all night; he can’t remember the last time he was this bored), and then lets them in.

It’s Niall. 

“Humph,” Harry says, and then lets Niall in the room. 

“You wanna head out?” Niall asks cheerily. “Liam’s got this club he wants to check out, and Louis and Zayn are down.”

“Oh, I see,” Harry says. “Once again you’ve all made plans. Everyone-but-Harry plans. Again.”

“I did come to invite you,” Niall says. He’s doing a good job at keeping his hands relaxed at his sides, but Harry can tell something’s off. “Look, mate, about what you saw. I can understand that you must be --”

“Hurt,” Harry interjects, nodding. “Excluded. Shunned.”

“Grossed out,” Niall finishes. “Maybe you’ve got some questions.”

“It’s just that I thought you trusted me, and like --”

“I do!” Niall says.

“Sweet. So can I see your teeth again?”

“This is exactly what I was worried about,” Niall says, throwing his hand up to scratch angrily at the back of his neck. “I knew you’d think of me differently.”

“Of course I think of you differently,” Harry says. “There’s this huge thing that you’ve been keeping from me. I just want to know, like. You. Plus you looked really fit with purple eyes.”

“Harry,” Niall starts, but doesn’t continue.

“I mean, you’re always fit?” Harry tries. 

“I thought you were cross with me.”

“You’re still fit when I’m angry,” Harry says. “And I’m not. I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me.”

Niall shrugs. “I was going to. Just needed to find the right time.”

“So, will you?”

“Will I what?”

“Show me your fangs?”

Niall lets out a sound that probably started angry but ended up sounding more like a laugh. 

“Alright then, come here.”

Harry walks up and stands close enough in front of Niall that their t-shirts are brushing. He stares at Niall’s mouth, bent down until his nose almost touches Niall’s check.

“Ready,” Harry says, and waits. And waits. And waits. “Niall, I said I’m ready,” Harry says, after another long moment of seeing nothing but Niall’s pink lips. Which, to be honest, are starting to get a little distracting. Harry swallows compulsively, suddenly too aware of his own tongue in his mouth. 

“You’re just --” Niall’s voice sounds strained in his throat. “You’re really close and --”

“Yeah,” Harry says, breathlessly. He swallows again, then licks his own lips, because he has to do _something_ with his tongue. And then, because he’s right there, he leans forward the tiniest bit more and slides his tongue across the pink curve of Niall’s lower lip.

Niall breaths out harshly before opening his mouth. Harry forgets that he’s meant to be looking at Niall’s teeth and goes in tongue first, leaning in the rest of the way so their chests are flattened together. He has to grab Niall’s hips for balance because he feels dizzy already, just from the slick sound it makes when Niall sucks on his tongue, the way he pushes his own tongue up against Harry’s, how he drags Harry’s lower lip between his teeth before he pulls away momentarily to catch a breath.

“I still want to see your fangs,” Harry says, so it’s clear he hasn’t given up, and then he pushes Niall onto the bed and drops to his knees in front of him. 

Niall helps get his jeans and pants off, and takes off his t-shirt while Harry quickly shucks off his own clothes. Niall looks amazing naked and Harry looks him up and down, trying to commit it all to memory. It’s kind of exactly like he’s always imagined it would be, except so, so much better because it’s _real_ and he can smell Niall. 

“Hey, so, is this why you’ve got such a gag reflex?” Harry asks. “Because of, like, you’ve already got a whole mouthful of fangs?”

“Why would that -- look, just. Maybe save your questions for later.”

“I’m just _interested_ ,” Harry says. “I’m taking an interest.”

“Take a dick instead,” Niall says, tilting his hips up invitingly. His cock is hard and straining towards his belly. It feels lovely in Harry’s hand and even better in his mouth. 

He takes his time licking down the underside of Niall’s cock. He sucks on the head and lets his mouth fill with saliva until Niall’s cock is so slick that Harry’s mouth slides down it easily. He takes Niall in a little too deep and his eyes prickle, but he keeps it together and swallows around the head of Niall’s cock, which is just nudging against the back of Harry’s throat. 

He pulls up with a long wet slurping sound. Niall thumps his hand against the bed and groans out, “Fuuuuck.” 

“Do you like a little --” Harry slips his finger up behind Niall’s balls and wiggles it questioningly. 

“Fuck yeah,” Niall says. “Here, let me,” and then he climbs up the rest of the way onto the bed, lying on his back and spreading his legs for Harry to crawl between. 

“Should I get lube?” Harry asks. 

“You want to fuck me?” Niall asks.

Harry nods, dumbly. 

“Then, yeah, get lube.”

Niall groans so loudly when Harry slides a first wet finger inside that he freezes. 

“Come on, come on,” Niall chants, trying to rock down on his finger. “Just, if you can, up a little, up, up, yeah, oh fuck, yeah. Now with two.”

Niall tells him exactly how he likes to be fingered, holding one of his own thighs up so he’s all spread open for Harry’s fingers, and Harry’s tongue, a little, when he ducks down to suck on one of Niall’s balls and then just lets his mouth slide all the way down. 

Niall whimpers loudly, but pushes Harry away before Harry’s ready to leave. 

“Condom,” Niall says, cutting off Harry’s protests. He unrolls the condom on Harry’s cock, and pushes Harry so he’s flat on his back, straddling him.

“Oh my god,” Harry says. Niall’s _tight_ and it takes a long moment before the head of Harry’s cock finally pushes inside. A long moment where Harry is slightly concerned that he’s going to have an asthma attack. He can’t stop panting, every muscle clenched with the effort of not pushing up into Niall.

It’s faster after that. Niall slides steadily down, takes Harry’s whole cock inside and then waits for a moment, jerking on his own dick while he gets used to the stretch. Harry slides his hands up Niall’s thighs, a bit to be soothing but also just because he wants to _touch_.

Niall starts rocking slowly. Harry can feel Niall’s muscles shifting with the effort. He lifts his hand to touch the line of sweat on Niall’s chest, and then thumbs at one of Niall’s nipples until Niall cries out hoarsely. 

He drops backward to put his hands on Harry’s thighs and moves faster now that he’s got more leverage. 

“Oh, fuck. Bite me,” Harry groans.

“It’s good,” Niall says agreeably, circling his hips and clenching around Harry’s cock.

“Yeah, yeah. Bite me.” 

“Totally.” Niall throws his head back and gasps, bouncing slowly up and down. His eyes are closed and he’s flushed all the way down his chest. 

“Niall,” Harry says clearly, or, well, a good approximation of clearly, given that his throat is raw from sucking on Niall’s cock. “I am asking you to bite me. This isn’t just pillow talk.”

Niall cracks one eye open. “God, fine,” he says. “You’re literally up my arse right now, but also, like. Demanding.” He bends over and sets his teeth into the muscle above Harry’s nipple. Just his human teeth. And just gently.

“Niall,” Harry whines, even though it’s probably obvious to both of them the way Harry’s hips jerked at that. “No, do it properly.”

Niall bites down again, harder now, the dull flare making Harry whimper. 

“Yes,” Harry hisses. “I mean. No. Do it properly.”

“You want me to feed on you,” Niall says. He’s moving faster now, rolling his hips continuously, fucking himself down onto Harry’s cock. His eyes, when he finally cracks them open, are no longer blue.

“Yeah,” Harry says eagerly. 

Niall sinks all the way down Harry’s cock and asks, “Do you have a vampire fetish?” 

“No,” Harry moans, clawing at Niall’s hips as he bucks up helplessly beneath him. “But, please? Please?”

“You’re such a perv,” Niall says, but not discouragingly. His mouth looks different now, even though Harry couldn’t say how exactly. 

“It’s not the vampire thing,” Harry says, already tilting his head back and offering his throat. “It’s just -- you. All of you.”

“Mh hm,” Niall hums. His mouth is wet on Harry’s throat and Harry thinks faintly that he was right -- again. Sex with Niall is the best. And then he stops thinking entirely when Niall bites him. Properly. Finally. 

It hurts, like, really bad, like the most horrible line of pain that runs straight down his core and into his cock. Niall’s still riding him, slowly so he doesn’t dislodge his mouth, and Harry feels like he’s being completely and utterly consumed. Niall’s arse around his cock, his sharp teeth in Harry’s neck. It’s completely overwhelming in the most terribly perfect way, and Harry doesn’t want it to stop, but there’s really nothing he can do to hold off his orgasm at this point, so he just gives into it. 

He feels like he’s coming with his whole body, like he can even feel it in his _neck_ , and just, everywhere, fuck, and it seems like it’s never going to stop. Even when Niall slides his fangs away with another long slow lick and pulls himself off Harry’s cock, Harry’s still jerking through the aftershocks. Niall jerks himself off and comes all over Harry’s belly after just a handful of thrusts, before Harry’s able to get control of his limbs enough to help Niall out. He’ll be the one to get Niall off next time. Maybe. If he can feel his hands by then. 

“Am I a vampire now?” Harry croaks out, sometime later. Niall’s curled up at his side, drawing soothing circles around Harry’s belly button.

Niall laughs. “What? No. And if you thought that was a possibility, shouldn’t you have asked that _before_ you begged me to bite you?”

“Shh,” Harry says, drawing a still-tingling hand up to pat at Niall’s head. “‘m just checking.” 

“I should text the lads,” Niall says, making no moves to do so. “They were going to wait for us.”

“I know where you are,” Harry says, tightening his legs where they’re wrapped around one of Niall’s thighs. “Harry knows. No-one-but-Harry knows.”

“You’ve really got to stop talking about yourself in third person, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly tropegate fic announcements will be posted to our tumblrs: [onedisarmed](http://onedisarmed.tumblr.com/) and [valencing](http://valencing.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Follow You Through The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537208) by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
